1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle side seat devices and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle side seat device for attaching to a bicycle for providing a seating area on the side of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle side seat devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,899 describes a seat having a wheel attached thereto which is attachable to the side of a bicycle. Another type of bicycle side seat device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,142 that includes a seat portion and a protective canopy extending over the seat portion. Another bicycle side seat device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,121.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily attachable to a bicycle in such a manner that the device is secured to the bicycle in a stable manner. Additionally, the device should be adapted for holding more than one person so that the device may be used by a parent to transport more than one child. Further, the device should include a plurality of guard to prevent a person from falling forward outwardly of the device and from being injured by a wheel attached to the device.